Grease Monkey
by kidwearsacap
Summary: Mello has been sent away to live with his creepy uncle by his parents, who hope that an auto repair shop will have a manly influence on him, where he meets Matt Jeevas, his uncle's star employee... Rated M for language, and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

-Mello

There are many things that piss me off, for instance when someone loots through my personal chocolate stash that I worked my ass off to pay or, when someone called me a girl due to my semi feminine physique, or the cocky grin I was getting from a grease covered, goggle eyed dumb shit right at this moment. Though I am getting way too far ahead of myself, so I'm going to start at the beginning.

I am Mihael Kheel otherwise nicknamed as Mello, in my family I am the eldest and only son. My parents, despite my girlish appearance raised me to be a hard ass, but brilliant man who would make any father proud. Or so they thought. I hadn't meant for them to know of my strange fetish, it just kind of unveiled itself. Though my carelessness did not contribute a positive factor…

You see, I'm quite slender and short for a man, and as a child I resembled a little girl with tresses of old and blue eyes to follow and was often gifted the term 'pretty'. It was merely an accident I stumbled upon my strange fetish, but you see… My greatest pleasure aside from chocolate, is dressing in clothing traditionally worn by a dominatrix.

There, I admitted it… And one particular afternoon I had assumed that I would be home alone for three hours, a perfect amount of time for me to dress, admire myself, and then bury the clothes far away in the box of my closet where no one would dare think to look, much less think I'd be hiding anything but the latest Play Boy stashed away in the corner. Unfortunately as it is, I had chosen my parent's bedroom, the one with the full length mirror to admire my latest fashion statement. As I poked and prodded at the low riding tight black leather jeans, I did not hear the front door open, nor did I hear my father's heavy shoes walking up the powder blue carpeted stairs, I did not hear the door handle turn, but what I did hear was the following…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIJNG"! And that is how we get to the present time, I have been shipped away to my creepy uncle's care to hopefully reprogram me to be more manly. Because what's more manly than an auto repair shop that's run by a socially handicapped whacko, his jerk off of a son, and apparently this cocky bastard grinning at me now.

"Well it's not often your kind wander in here". My kind? What the hell does this grease monkey mean by that?

"Anyways you look really lost and confused, is there any way I can help you, miss"?

-Matt

I slowly set the ice pack against my cheek and winced. Currently I was sitting at L's worn kitchen table, the blonde glared menacingly at me from the doorway.

'It was a honest mistake! You didn't have to hit me so hard".

"Bastard". He spat, I in turn grinned.

"You know, I don't know where you're from, but around here people generally don't go punching people in the face if they accidentally misinterpret their gender". My cheek throbbed and sighed pushing up my goggles to the top of my head with my right hand, my left hand was currently occupied at the moment with refraining my cheek from swelling into an ugly purple mess.

"So, your L's nephew"?

"Yeah, what's it matter to you, Bastard"?

"I didn't expect you to be so pretty… I mean I heard you played for the other team, but come on man"! In hindsight I really should have just introduced myself, and then kept my mouth shut, though of course I didn't totally think that through. My punishment for my motor mouth was a nasty punch in the left eye that was probably already darkening into an ugly bruise that would maim my face for weeks.

"Alright, alright I admit I deserved that".

"Damn right you did, you bastard"!

"By the way L's nephew, my name is not Bastard. It is in fact Matt Jeevas". I grumbled while transitioning my ice pack from my cheek to my eye, it was already beginning to swell shut. I glanced over to the doorway, expecting some sort of name to call him by, but was greeted with nothingness. Apparently he had gotten bored, and left. What an ass hat… The sound of shuffling greeted my ears and I glanced over to see my odd boss followed by his equally odd son enter the room. L looked at me, his finger rested at his lips, and his panda eyes wide and studying, and then the corners of his mouth rose into a grin that made my stomach churn.

"I see you have met Mello".


	2. Chapter 2

-Mello

I set my suitcase on a bed in the bedroom L had directed me to. The frame creaked and groaned with any sort of additional weight onto it and I sighed. Sleeping peacefully would be out of the question… I glanced around the room, surveying my surroundings. There were two beds in here, one green, and one blue. The green bed appeared to be occupied, and I did have some decency towards my cousin so I took the blue bed. There wasn't much else, subtracting a night stand that held a lamp and a stack of manga. In the white door closet I found a hamper, filled with clothes, and empty wire hangers. I decided my more favored articles of clothing would occupy them. My skin, from the long car ride felt grubby and full of filth, so I logically headed to the bathroom. I stood beneath the hot water and let the grime and sweat rinse from my flesh and travel down the drain.

-Matt

"That's right Toki, take it like a man"… I murmured to the black and white pages of my manga. Currently the lead character Toki's fists were curled in tight balls onto the sheets of his bed as his lover ravished and made love to him. I had my goggles pushed atop my head for a better view, as Toki tossed his head back, his cheeks a fiery red, his grip white on the sheets as he was about to scream the name of his lover… When the door opened, on reflex I shoved the embarrassing novel beneath my sheets and pretended to be lazing about and smoking, but this particular event brought upon me kind of ruined the act…

In stepped Mello, my new roommate. He was in the nude, subtracting a towel on his waist clinging to the curve of his hips. His pale skin glistened with wet of being freshly clean, and his blond hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Instantly the book concerning Toki's love life felt thick and heavy against my inner thigh, and I felt for certain it would leave an uncomfortable pink blemish if I did not rush into the bathroom and relive myself.

"Why the hell are you in Near's bed? Got some sort of a fetish Bastard"?

"Actually no, this is my bed. As if L would let Near live in the same room as everyone else. Don't you know, their social skills are equivalent to those of a box". I tried light humor to distract me from that glistening God that stood in my bedroom. Damn, it should be illegal to be that sexy… As soon as I thought of the word illegal, a perverse scenario involving handcuffs and a police uniform came to mind. That weight from my book continued to feel heavier and heavier pressed against my thigh and I audibly gulped.

"Hey Bastard, are you alright? I mean it appears I'm roommates with you, and I don't want to catch your nasty ass diseases". That sounded relatively caring, in a way… No actually it didn't.

"I-I-I, yeah in fact I'm feeling a bit warm… I'm going to take a shower". I stood from my bed, and skidded from the room. As I dashed past Mello, I caught his alluring scent of cologne and chocolate. Gooseflesh erupted down my arms as I grabbed a towel from the closet, and locked the bathroom door.

-Mello

After closing and locking the door, I was able to dress in peace. After stepping into a pair of gray skinny jeans and a low ct long black sleeved shirt, I began to tug my hair back into it's ponytail when I realized something. The Bastard left his damned bed unmade! Now it isn't my fault I have a case of what's been diagnosed as OCD. I personally view myself as just being a bit of a neat freak, but the longer I stared at the fact the red headed Bastard's bed was not folded into symmetrical creases, the more I felt like I was either going to hurl, or throw a punch through the wall. I decided it would better me most, to make his bed for him. As I began to straighten the white cotton sheets, I noticed a smallish rectangle like object, tangled in the lower most of the blankets. Out of curiosity and the general fact I was going to have to remove it to make the bed perfectly, I shoved my hand into the foot part of the Bastard's bed, and pulled out what seemed to be an ordinary manga, until I began thumbing through the pages.

Large, graphic, black and white erotic images greeted my blue eyes as I stared at what I gathered as the main character getting his brains screwed out by what I understood, his sempai. I realized a full three minutes had passed that I had been staring at this particular page. My mouth felt dry, my skin felt hot, but I was shaking. I slowly set the book down on the night stand and continued to make the bastard's bed. When he returned, the bruises on his face where less pronounced, and he had somehow produced a fresh pair of pants and a shirt, but his goggles remained not present from a tangle of damp red hair.

"Dude, did you make my bed"? His voice shook slightly; he already assumed I had found the graphic novel.

"Yes, yes I did".

"So, did you find anything particular under the sheets"?

"Other than Toki-kun having his brains screwed out by his sensei? Well, I guess I found one of your socks". The bastard laughed.

"No, I'm serious Bastard, that shit was disgusting. I feel like I have to burn my hands".

"Oh". His hair fell into a way where his eyes were no longer visible; his mouth became a solid grim line.

"Yeah, when I'm making your bed again, you'd better leave your nasty ass socks off your mattress and put them in the hamper where they belong. Or trust me Matt; I'm going to kick your ass". The hair lifted from the Bastard's green eyes and he grinned.

"Alright! I won't leave my socks in bed anymore".

"You'd better not, and by the way, my name is Mello".

"Yeah, I know. L told me".

"Bastard". I grinned, perhaps this new living location wouldn't be as bad as I had expected. I may actually even like it…

"Hey, Mello would you like to go for a drive"?


	3. Chapter 3

Matt-

I had him in my car, front seat, his legs crossed in a feminine way, and country wind lifting Swedish blonde locks from his shoulders, I could see his blue eyes narrow at the old road, and I watched him as he rolled the window up, ceasing the windstorm within the innards of the car.

"Matt"?

"Yeah"?

"How long are you planning to ravish me with your eyes"? My cigarette nearly dropped from my lips in surprise.

"You can see my eyes from behind my goggles"?

"No, I made an educated guess by the way your head was tilted at a slight angle, and how your hair blew against your lips that your attention was not focused on the road".

"So it was you who was ravishing me with your eyes"!

"I wouldn't call it ravishing". I slowed the car to a stop; his blue eyes darted nervously at the remoteness of our location.

"Matt, I'm going to have you know, I'm gay, and I don't like a tease. So you can either kiss me, or tell me to turn back to L's garage and forget I made any sort of perverse advance on you".

"Mello, I'm not saying I'm not gay but-"…

"Matt, you judging by that manga, you definitely aren't completely straight"… Mello sighs and lifts his blonde hair atop his head, producing a rubber band from his wrist; he ties his hair back from his face.

"I won't deny my attraction to you Mello, but I don't know what I am. I guess you could say I'm curious, but I can't confirm I'm concrete gay yet, I mean I've messed around with a few girls in town, and liked it"… I begin explaining, and Mello uncrosses his legs. Something about this action makes my skin feel warmer then my usual body temperature.

"So Bastard, why not 'mess around' with a guy and see if it feels good. Judging on the size of this town, you've really never had a man ravish you like Toki has". My face flames as Mello dampens his lips with a quick flash of pink muscle. He slowly reaches out, and touches my face with hands that have never been soiled with oil and grease, or blistered until raw. I arch my back at the simple caress of my face; he brings his hands to the rims of my goggles and lifts them painfully slow to the top of my head, mussing my hair in the process.

"Hey Bastard, your pretty hot". He says, and the way he says it, like he's commenting on the weather chills my desire a few degrees. Mello takes note, and presses his face to the bare of my throat, I feel his lips press lightly, leaving trails of kisses from my collarbone, to the back of my ear, where he nips with not his teeth, but the pinch of his lips, and I shiver roughly against him, and he chuckles.

"What"?

"Figures"?

"Figures what"?

"You smell like cinnamon".

"And"?

"You're a ginger". That comment, lands him a fist in the gut. I'm surprised as my knuckles great a wall of muscle on his stomach. He leans back, cockily against his seat and grins.

"I was sent here because I like to wear leather sex clothes traditionally worn by the female gender, of course I have to be muscular, or it wouldn't look attractive". For some reason, I find this hilarious, and I laugh. I truly laugh; laugh so hard, my goggles slide from the top of my head, and rest against my forehead, which only causes me to laugh harder. Mello looks at me like I've gone mad.

"You're a freak". He grumbles, and then turns to the window. I turn the key of my car, and adjust the shift.

"You've got to be a freak to survive at L's".

"True that". I reverse the car, and head back on the road from which we came. My name is Matt Jeevas, and I've messed around with a few girls, and a guy, and I honestly think, that despite the fact I've reached third base with all those girls, this guy with his snaky comments, and androgynous ways, was far more of a pleasurable thrill then all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Mello-

I adjusted the dark blue denim jumpsuit and sighed. I looked at myself in the mirror and scowled, I looked ridicules in the standard uniform. I pulled my blonde hair into a ponytail and rested the blue cap atop my head. L's design scheme needed serious work. I huffed my breath and headed downstairs, Near was playing with his dominos on the floor, and L sat awkwardly at the worn kitchen table, his spun his spoon in a cup of what appeared to be sugar cubes with a pinch of coffee at the bottom.

"Good Morning Mello". He said blankly.

"Good morning L, Near". I growled back, my eyes searched for Matt, the only sane one within this household.

"Mr. Jeevas went to fetch groceries for us, I've neglected to purchase suitable meal related materials". I sighed and rested my chin on my palm. As odd as he was, L was in fact my uncle. My father was the sister of Near's mother, her name was Above, I'm told L nicknamed her A. A seemed to be the only other human being in the world L could really relate to, and he was not in love, but infatuated with her. Near was shortly produced after words. Though Above died shortly after Near turned five, she apparently got wrapped up with L's brother Beyond, and it didn't turn out well for either of them. Well I guess L and Above didn't have the same ring to it as Above and Beyond…

The screen door opens and I hear footsteps tromp in. Matt's torso enters the kitchen, the rest of him hidden away by paper brown bags of groceries. He makes his way to the wooden countertop and relieves the load from his arms.

"L, never again am I doing that". He hisses lowly, L turns his head to him, panda eyes wide and curious.

"What are you never going to do again"? He brought his cup of sugar to his lips, and drank. I nearly gagged at the sight, and when he rested the cup once again on the table top, his mouth glimmered with the sticky brown residue.

"Never again, am I going to three stores to find your candies". Matt seemed un-fazed by L's revolting habits, I realize he must be some sort of pro. Matt turns to me, and grins, I can see his eyes shine mischievously from behind the orange lenses of his glasses.

"Well look at this, the work uniform doesn't look terrible on you".

"Shut up, Bastard". I grin back.

"Language Mello, Near is in the room". L scolds emptily, I watch Near, who until now was playing quietly, scowl. He pushes a domino down with his fingertip, and a chain reaction starts noisily. It continues for a few minutes, and then silences.

"I will be in my bedroom". Near says lowly, and he collects himself, and abandons his toys on the floor. For some reason, this action makes the room extremely awkward…

"Matthew, Mello, please head to the garage. Ms. Keys is expecting her car fixed this morning, and we do not want to disappoint".

Matt-

Mello follows me to the garage, where I remove a white tarp from a car shaped object, a baby blue Porsche unveiled itself. Mello whistles lowly.

"Yeah she's a nice car, not nearly as nice as my baby though". I jut my chin to the corner of the garage where my shining red car sits, untouched and at perfect condition.

"I didn't think anyone is this town could afford such a nice car". Mello says bluntly, and my pride is somewhat damaged. "Subtracting you". He finishes.

"Well Brooklyn Keys isn't just anyone"… And she isn't, Brooklyn is previous and favored fling of mine I tend to revisit frequently. She's one of the reasons I haven't fully decided on my sexuality, and if I truly am straight, I plan to screw the shit out of that one…

"One of your previous flings"?

"How could you tell"?

"Your feet pivoted slightly to left, facing her car more so then me, and you grinned in a way that signals you were remembering a pleasurable event".

"You really are L's nephew, aren't you"? Mello shrugs and I wipe the car down with a clean rag one more time.

"Shall we drop her car off"? Mello asks.

"Yeah I guess, but how are we going to get back? Walking"? I don't care if Mello becomes my lover, or my best friend, he is NOT driving baby.

"You think I walked here? Hell no"! Mello tilts his head to the right, and I kick myself for not noticing. A sleek and shiny black motorcycle sits and Mello grins.

"My dad said even though he shipped me out here, I could keep it, and I quote him when I say this 'Mihael, nothing is more manly then a good strong hog'." Mello makes air quotes with his index fingers as he says this, and I bite back a grin. "I'll drive my bike there, and you drive the car, and then we'll take my bike back".

"Sounds good". I grab Brooklyn's keys from the work counter, and step inside the car. Mello presses the garage door opener, and I back the car out, he revs his bike after sliding on a red full helmet with a black visor, and begins following me as I drive down the road. It takes ten minutes to arrive at Brooklyn's house, and as soon as the car is parked and I have stepped outside, the large front door opens and Brooklyn bounds outside wearing a short skirt and a tight tee-shirt despite the chilly September weather. Her long honey brown curls bounce behind her, well actually no, _everything _about her bounces as she runs to my side.

"You fixed my car"! She squeals, then turns her dark blue eyes to my face, and she grins, she gives me a look that says 'I'll pay you in more than just cash', when the sound of a motorcycle revving booms in the driveway. Mello rides up, and kicks his feet to the floor, and silences the engine.

"Who's that"? Brooklyn asks, her eyes narrow dangerously at Mello's feminine walk.

"My ride, that's my boss's family who happens to be my new roommate". Mello lifts his hands to the top of his helmet, and removes it slowly, shaking loose blond tresses that were plastered to his face.

"She looks kind of manly".

"Well that's good thing, because she is a man". Brooklyn's eyes widen as Mello saunters over to us, now he's close up Brooklyn can see obviously that Mello is not a remarkably pretty girl.

"So Matt, shall we leave"? Mello asks me, and I'm just about to agree when Brooklyn clings to my arm.

"Mattie, I wanted to go on a date today".

"I was going to go home with Mell-".

"Please Mattie"? She mewls; she pouts her glimmering lips and presses her small body into my chest. Her smell of flowers and vanilla coats her honey colored hair and lurks up my nostrils. I look upward at Mello, who places his helmet back on his head; he claps the visor over his face, and the plastic echoes in the awkward silence that has been created.

"I don't give a damn what the hell you do". He says dangerously low, he then strides back to his bike, swings his long legs over the leathery seats, switches the engine back on, and turns the handle bars for a final departure. I watch his head turn slightly back in my direction, but I feel rooted where I stand. Mello then, tightens his grip on the throttle, and rockets from the drive and up the road.

"Come on Mattie! I'll drop you off at home later"! Brooklyn coos, and I nod and follow her into her house where our 'date' will take place.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt-

I slumped out of the front door and treaded along the dirt road. I smelt like girl and other things… I stared up the dirt road and waited an entire three minutes, and saw nothing, nada… Brooklyn changed her mind about giving me a ride after she claimed to be 'worn out'. I highly doubted Mello would be roaring up that dusty road to pick me up after I abandoned him…. I pull the blocky flip phone from my pocket, and quickly dial the auto shop.

"This is L".

"L its Matt".

"I'm highly aware Matthew, we do have caller ID". L's voice hints he finds me an idiot.

"Anyways… Do you think you could pick me up from Brooklyn's house"?

"Why is Brooklyn unable to return you to my home"?

"She umm"…

"You were engaging in sexual activities, weren't you"?

"So it's that obvious"?

"I will ask Mihael". I love how avoids my question like that…

"Perhaps not Mello"…

"Are you the reason for his aggravation"? Questions L. I pinch the flesh between my eyes.

"Mihael, put Near down"! L's voice surprisingly barks, and I press the end call button on my phone and return it to my pocket. I glare at the dirt road and begin my dusty return to my home.

About three or so miles down the road, I spot a wavering lack image in the distance, and hear the familiar roar of a motorcycle. I can't help how a grin lifts to my face at the sight of a black motorcyclist fast approaching. I wave at Mello overenthusiastically, I mean who wouldn't! The bike rolls beside me, and a foot drops to the side acting as a makeshift kickstand. Mello turns to me, face blank behind a solid visor. My grin though, suddenly falters. This person's body isn't curved like Mello's.

"He's really pissed at you. He's so mad, he told me to pick you up on his bike". Near's voice drones from behind the protective plastic. Near slides forward on the seat slightly, so I'm able to board.

"I didn't know you could drive".

"Mello taught me when we were younger". The mention of Mello's name keys me to shut down the conversation, and Near veers the handle bars, turning us completely around, and then guns it down the road, kicking up dust to cover our traces. I'm thankful to my goggles, because without them my eyes, like my mouth, would be stinging with the foul taste of dirt.

-Mello

Perhaps I'd gone slightly above and beyond… Then again it wasn't my fault, it was just my body's natural response to anger… I could sense it, as well as L and Near, an OCD shit storm was brewing, and both were eager to abandon ship. I even sent Near to pick up the Bastard so he'd be out of my way… L went and crawled up in a corner of the house that was most peculiar. I know this because when I was putting towels away in the linen closet according to size and color, I found L squeezed on the top shelf, playing with his feet and eating a lollipop. I slowly set the towels on their appropriate shelf and closed the door, perhaps if I pretended that my uncle wasn't hiding in a closet. He wouldn't be there… I paused for a moment, but instead heard him continue slurping on that candy… I sometimes found L sickening, but perhaps I could scare Near with stories of not the boogie man in the closet, but L…

My hair was beginning to slip from the blue bandanna I had tied it back in, and my sleeves though pulled to my elbows, were soaking wet because I insisted on scrubbing the floors using my hands. What work I had accomplished, was so clean and polished, I could see my hair coming undone… That's the power of Pine sol baby…

Matt-I walked into the kitchen to see Mello facing the back door on his hands and knees, grunting. My skin warmed instantly at the sight, until I heard him humming the Mr. Clean jingle. He was cleaning the kitchen floor by hand, while there was a mop in the closet… Suddenly he stopped his humming, and his whole body tensed.

"I swear to God Bastard, if you get your nasty ass shoes on my clean floor, I'll shove m foot so far down your throat I'll tickle your uvula with my toes".

**A.N.**

** -So that's all for tonight! The whole reason I'm writing this note is to explain… A lot of reviews on both my continuing stories is my quick updates. I'll tell you why! Because I like to run like clockwork… I write Grease Monkey (Death Note) and Asymmetrical Fragments (Soul Eater) at ten at night, or at least begin to, on Friday and Saturday nights. It usually takes me an hour to write both chapters, and then upload them to the internet, then repeat the process the next night. The reason though I'm updating earlier then usual is because my birthday is this Friday, and I have plans, and Saturday I'm actually going to A Murder Mystery Dinner with my friends to celebrate… So I decided to get my two chapters out early! Expect another chapter tomorrow night!**

** -K.W.C. **


	6. Chapter 6

Matt-

I found myself sprawled wildly on the wood of the kitchen floor, and extremely dazed and confused. Mello stood over him, breathing hard, his blue eyes narrowed and fierce. I hadn't realized he had even stood up yet… I sat up and pushed my goggles to the top of my head and wiped my eyes.

"Yeah I guess I probably deserve that".

"You're damn straight you do, Bastard"! Hisses Mello lowly. I stand up and lean against the doorway.

"I apologize for being a major douche and leaving you to fool around with Brooklyn".

"Apology not accepted". He crosses his arm over his chest and glares at the refrigerator. I bit my lip and stared at him, what could I do to make him forgive me? I flutter my green eyes and pout my lips. That earns me another punch; I sprawl against the wall and slide to the floor.

"If your body dents this wall Bastard, I'll use your face to fix them".

Mello-

I glare hard at Matt and shake my head.

"Forget it". I walk past him, and exit the kitchen and head upstairs to our bedroom. I hear L continue to slurp loudly from his closet and do my best to ignore him. I enter the bedroom, and feel my skin crawl. This was the room I left untouched, but now, my rage combined with a severe case of obsessive compulsive disorder, I felt the only way to relieve this stress, was to clean.

The rooms now, clean, and an epitome of perfection, I sat on my bed. Why was I so mad about Matt fucking with some girl? Was I jealous? I shouldn't be, I mean I've fucked around with guys before… And Matt even told me that he enjoys getting around town… I stand from my bed and remove the suitcase from beneath my bed; I unzip it slowly and grin. Inside my leather clothing sits, waiting for me to dress…

Matt-

I wait two hours for Mello to calm down, and relax before heading upstairs to apologize yet again. As I walk down the hall, I notice L scuttle from the closet, eye me curiously, and then hurry back to his room to hide. I reach our bedroom and open the door. My eyes widen at first because of the perfection and cleanliness of the room, but what captures my eyes most, is Mello stands in front of the mirror of the closet, admiring himself in the mirror, completely clad in skin tight leather…

My mouth waters at the low riding jeans that rest easily at the base of his hips, or the sleeveless shirt left unzipped, where his muscular stomach is completely exposed… Mello's blue eyes skirt to mine and he grins.

"Do you like what you see, Matthew"? I nod dumbly. He runs his hand through the Golden Fleece that is his hair, and skirts his opposite hand along the wall of his muscle. I enter the room entirely, and shut the door, turning the lock. I don't realize how hot and bothered I feel, till I'm pressed against the wall, and Mello's whispering naughty nothings against the length of my neck. My breath comes out in a quick hiss.

"I'm much better than some quick fuck of a girl, aren't I"? He whispers. I nod quickly, my fingers search him, grabbing, touching, and stroking any morsel of flesh I can grasp. I feel his lips turn upward into a grin against my collar bone, and then cold… He has left me, hot, flustered and stiff. He grins evilly at me from his bed.

"Sorry Bastard, you did say I was better than some quick fuck".


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.-Dear Beloved, and hopefully forgiving readers. Words can not express my apologies for my lack of updates on a previously discussed schedule. I was forcefully yanked from my dwellings of peace, quiet, and internet and pulled onto a five day camping trip at the last moment. My personal computer is a desk top, and my portable office (IPhone) had no service what so ever, and thus my contact with the outside world was diminished. Atop that, another misfortune fell upon me… It decided to rain, and when it rains, it pours, and soaks through my tent and ruined my many precious volumes of Manga I had been previously enjoying prior to the storm… How I love the outdoors… **

Matt-

Murder was illegal… Right? Never so much in my life had I wanted to leap across a four foot distance, and capture the throat of a human being and strangle them till they turned blue… Damn I was horny. Mello grinned in a way that made my boiling blood rush into my ears and clouded my judgment on right and wrong. Hence why I needed to remind myself of what was against the law and what wasn't….

He grinned at the tightness below my waist, a real shit eating grin that I wanted to bash his face in for. I sighed and collected myself, strapping my goggles atop my head and taking in a deep, long, breath that would settle my nerves. My anger slowed into a dull frustration that suppressed to the back of my mind, now to deal with this throbbing ache… I closed my eyes and thought out all my options. Mello even if he hadn't been looking, must have been able to hear the grin crawl across my face as my eyes opened with a clever idea. Using one hand to flick the lock on the bedroom door, I took my right and dominant hand, and thrust it down my jeans to mini Matt's domain.

The idea of jerking off in front of Mello seemed really childish at first, even embarrassing. But as my fingers danced a pleasurable and familiar pattern, and groans and grunts escaped my parted lips, my satisfaction was only increased by the dumbfounded look on Mello's face. Yes, I was analyzing, complex thinking, and getting a sick and twisted pleasure from my revenge while I masturbated in front of another man. Well that gets checked off the bucket list…

Mello-

What was I supposed to do? Hide under the covers? Squeal like a girl? Here the bastard was, taking a load off in front of me, and giving me THAT look as he did so? I mean, I couldn't help but let me eyes devour that sweating flesh, or let my ears ravish those breathy pants that can't be faked in even the best of porn… So as my already second skin pants began to feel painfully tight, it only seemed fair I'd get to join in on the fun.

Using my skilled and practiced hands, my leather jeans were around my ankles in seconds, and let's be honest… If you were in my situation, would you have acted any different? I stood from my bed, naked from the waist down. I prior to any sexual exploration, lifted my rosary to my lips and kissed it, hoping this would help with the asking of forgiveness later on…

The bastard wasn't expecting me to stalk on all fours across the floor to him, and remove his sweaty hands from his hardened length. He also hadn't expected me to take him into my mouth. The look on his face from below was, priceless…

"W-What are you doing"? He hissed. I mumbled my response to his groin, the vibrations of my voice caused violently spasm with pleasure. He leaned against the wooden wall, his fingernails clutched in my hair as he dragged my head further to him; his manhood inched further and further down the chasm of my throat. A salty taste had begun to dance across my taste buds as I ran my tongue alongside him.

"M-Mello"! He cried, bucking his hips as he tried to enjoy the last few moments before he toppled over the edge. I gave a final swallow as Matt decided to fall from grace, and release into the warmth that was my mouth. I released him, wiping my chin of his remnants, he slid breathlessly to the floor, still trembling, his eyes hooded a steady chorus of pants escaped his mouth. It was wonderful for him to be relieved as such, but he'd seem to have forgotten I had needs as well. I reached out and thumped on the side of his head, catching his attention.

"W-What"? He murmured. I used my hands instead of my mouth which still had a strange taste to it, to indicate I was still not at rest.

"Oh… Figures, sucking me off came with its price".

"Damn right it does". I grumble while wiping traces of him from my lips. Matt reached out with a tentative hand and touched me. I'm ashamed to say, I hissed at the instant contact.

"I-I've never done this with another man before"… He stammered. I being impatient and horny gripped the back of his head, pulling him to meet with my dear friend who very much needed to be relived and put back to sleep. A horny Mello is a cranky Mello, and no one likes that. He slowly brought me into his mouth, as if questioning what to do next. Great… He's no idea what to do next…. Looks like I'll be sitting here awhile because he's damned wrong if he thinks he can finish before I do.


	8. Chapter 8

Mello POV-

He was awkward, he was clumsy, but he was damn good with his mouth. I guess those long nights of reading about Toki and his love affairs had taught him at least a thing or two…. He rolled me with his tongue and nibbled me gently with his teeth, gently lapping over tender, hardened flesh. As the familiar heat pooled within my stomach I gripped his hair tighter in my fists and tugged signaling that my release was a fast approaching event. Apparently he didn't understand my indication, so when a hot trail of salt and heat shot down his throat, he instantly sat upward, head tilted in question.

"The hell you'd do that for"? He asks, honestly sounding surprised.

"Well that's what happens when I orgasm, I release".

"You could have given me an indication".

"Pulling your hair wasn't enough"?

"I thought you were doing that because you had some sort of fetish".

"Bastard, my fetishes have nothing to do with hair pulling".

"Sometimes I feel like this relationship is abusive. I mean you hit me and insult me".

"Did you say relationship"? My mouth falls open; Matt views the two of us in a relationship?

"Well I-I think this is a relationship, I mean… I don't go around blowing guys for kicks"… I scratch the back of my head nervously. My face feels hot, could I be blushing?

"D-Do you want this to be a relationship"? The room is quiet, deadly quiet. Matt wipes his lips with the back of his hand, a bad sign… He leans forward to me, his green eyes inquiring my reaction. Is he about to kiss me? In all my days I have honestly never been kissed… The air between us is awkward as his lips meet mine. The gentle probing of his soft lips, freshly glossed with the taste of me is clumsy but at the same time…I guess romantic would be the only word fitting to the situation. We pull apart quickly, to quickly in my opinion, but air is necessary life sustenance.

"How about that as a response"?

"I'll take that as a yes then".

"I'd hope so, otherwise you're pretty dumb". I grin and poke his forehead lightly. He grins and touches my own forehead.

"You're much gentler now". Heat creeps down my throat as Matt begins toying with the tips of my hair. I let him feel my skin as he desires, he toys with my leather, pokes and prods with the muscles on my stomach, and I watch his eyes the entire time in complete fascination. Sometimes they brighten with a childish wonder, and sometimes they darken with an emerald lust. Either way, I'm hooked and I can't look away, or rather I won't look away.

Matt POV-

Whose hand is this? The one who quietly strokes the toned flesh of his new lover? That's right, it's my hand. Why did I begin fondling him? Why hasn't he hit me? I mean I'm not complaining in the slightest… This moment, despite the fact we're filthy with our own release is perfect…

"Mello, Matt it's time for dinner". Near's blank voice says from behind the closed door. Instantly my touch freezes and Mello's eyes shut in exasperation.

"Why now"? Mello groans, but the sounds of our stomachs grumbling in sync alerts us that it being time for dinner isn't necessarily a bad omen. Mello pulled from me and unzipped his jacket.

"Dude what are you doing"?

"I'm getting dressed? I was sent here because of my inability to clothe myself normally, there's no way I'd be able to go down to dinner dressed like this. My dad calls regularly to check up on me, and L is painfully honest". I nod in understanding and begin to clean and dress myself. Note to self alert all your flings that you are in a relationship…

"So Bastard, how many girls do you have to break hearts of"? I bite my lip and narrow my eyes.

"You have to count"? His voice deepens and he sounds quite pissed.

"Actually I'm just pulling your leg. I only have to tell Brooklyn".

"I don't like Brooklyn". Mello announces while zipping the fly on his jeans. I slide a red tee-shirt over my head and brush the hair from my eyes.

"I realize you don't like Brooklyn, it's really not that hard to tell". He pulls his hair up with his hand, but his reply is muffled by the hair tie that dangles from his lips.

"Please when addressing me; speak in clear and proper English". He takes the rubber band from his lips and tied it back in his silky blonde hair.

"I said shut the hell up, Bastard".

Dinner could be labeled as awkward… Near picked at his food, L ate a plate of candy, and Mello shoveled the chicken and potatoes in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in weeks. I rolled a single pea around my plate with a fork and sigh.

"So Matthew, you and Mihael are in a romantic relationship now"? Asks L. The room then gets very silent, deadly quiet.

"Well yeah L, we've developed a 'romantic relationship'. What about you and Light? The two of you have to be more then fuck buddies right"? I ask bluntly, calling L's bluff was something that had never had been done at this table.

"My innocence has now been stolen". Mello and Near announce together while looking appalled.

"Correct, Light-kun and I should more than 'fuck buddies' as you put it… But alas his wife Misa refuses to sign her name on the divorce papers"… L almost sounds tragic, and you can't help feeling bad for him…

Back in our room, Mello busies himself cleaning and I sit on my bed playing a hand held.

"So Mello, tell me about yourself"?

"I'm not from America".

"Really, then where"?

"I originate from Manchester England, but my mom's from some place in Sweden"… Now that I think of it, he does have a slight accent that only sounds natural if you hail from the United Kingdom.

"I've lived in South Dakota my entire life". Mello nods and props up the pillow on his bed.

"So Mello, how old are you by the way"?

"I'm nineteen".

"I'm seventeen".

"Jail bait". I grin and press the select key code for the super combo move and my tiny character unleashes a sword wave attack against the boss he faces.

"Want me to drive you to school"? His question makes my eyebrows arch.

"You'd do that for me"?

"Well yeah, I can't have you getting stupid on me can I"?

"No, I guess you can't"…


	9. Chapter 9

Matt's POV-

A hot shower and cleansed of bodily fluids, I stood in the bathroom and brushed my damp hair to its usual style. This morning was going to be interesting…. Today Mello would drive me to school, and I would probably be humiliated beyond belief… I mean I went to a white redneck school full of hicks and idiots… But Mello in all his sarcastic glory was worth it…

So as I exited the bathroom, fully clothed in my usual garb, goggles strapped over my eyes and boots zipped securely at my knees I felt a strange sort of anticipation as I stepped down the wooden stair case. Near still slept quietly in his bedroom and L sat in his cave, eyes wide and unblinking as he watched hours and hours of hentai… Unfortunately I can't say I'm kidding when I state that, but I had walked in on L on several accounts… I shudder to myself, and then the scent of eggs and bacon waft into my nose.

"Since when can you cook"? I ask Mello after biting into a piece of bacon.

"My sister taught me at a young age". That's all he says of it, and he brings a glass of milk to his lips and noisily sucks it down. I continue piling eggs into my mouth. I can honestly say that I'm quite impressed with Mello's cooking.

"Finish up; we've got to go soon". Mello stood up and rinsed his plate in the sink. I let my eyes scorch his body and feel myself licking my lips.

"I can feel you checking me out, I'm flattered but… It's far too early for us to engage in passionate sex".

"You're gay".

"And you're gay to, now wash your plate in the sink and meet me in the garage". Following Mello's orders I take the plate and rinse it in the sink. Mello exits the kitchen as I'm scrubbing the chipped china with a blue sponge and flowery dish detergent with a smiling polar bear on it. I honestly feel happy…That's a new experience for me…

When I was a child, mommy had drinking problem; daddy had a spending problem…And little Mail, little me… I had a problem with everything… I didn't eat, I didn't play, and I didn't talk. I listened to mommy scream at daddy because we didn't have money for her drink… I listened to daddy tell her she was a useless whore who stole his hard earned money and slept with other men… I watched my small white hand turn the knob on the stove…And I watched my dirty sneakers exit the kitchen, the living room, and eventually the house and I watched our dirty yellow house become swallowed with bright, orange flames…

In the garage I meet Mello, whose bike is revved up and roaring… He hands me a helmet produced from the back of the garage. I slip it over my head and swing my leg over the bike. Mello presses the garage door opener remote and grips the throttle.

"Hold onto my waist or grip the handle behind you".

Mello POV-

Matt throws his arms around my waist as I gun the engine. I have a vague idea where the high school is because I've been to this town before… Matt rests his head against my back as I ride down the road at alarming speeds. The bike rolls down the road as the red bricked high school comes into view. I turn left as the school lot's driveway greets me. I grimace, and bite my lip… There are kids everywhere… I've always hated high school…

I brake and park and Matt steps off. He removes the helmet and shakes loose his fiery red hair. He then pulls his goggles from his backpack and straps them back onto his head and over his eyes.

"Thank you, Mello". He mumbles rosy pink dusts over his face. I grin despite him and begin rolling the bike forward. I watch in the rear view mirror as he steps away and into school. People watch as I drive by, they whisper curiously at me.

"Who's the guy on a bike"! They ask. I grin behind my visor and gun the throttle even further, the engine rips loudly. I head back to L's and park my bike. L is downstairs and Near is off somewhere else. He doesn't have to go to school because he's a miniature genius… I could study, I could work… But instead I return to the room Matt and I share, and lay in his bed. It smells like him, cinnamon and dirty socks… A interesting and peculiar smell that is.


	10. Chapter 10

Heat blossomed in my abdomen, and my toes curled. The smell of him crept up my nostrils and a pooling sensation coiled within my belly. Up and down, the organ in my palm felt hard and dripped with my pre-release. My left hand curled around his blankets and I buried my face within his pillow.

Engulfing his scent a final thrust permitted my much needed release. My head relaxed against his favorite pillow as the sticky substance coated my fingers and his bedding. A foreign sense of drowsiness that only came with this wild form of excitement began to overtake me. I felt the weight of my eyelashes become heavier as the desire to sleep began calling in my ear. Not realizing there was someone outside the door, I was surprised when the mahogany door swung open and my face twisted to a guilty but fearful expression.

"What's this? Getting off in my bed? You're soiling my silken bed sheets without me"? His voice dripped with faux hurt and anguish. His hand found my exposed belly and his fingertips began weaving an intricate pattern of electric touches across my chest and pectoral muscles. With each touch I found the wrinkles of my shirt had risen higher then it had originally been.

Upon inspecting him I noted the that all the buttons on his shirt were left undone, leaving the muscles on his stomach exposed. His skin was so toned and lightly tanned I felt my own body was inferior to his. Brushing my insecurities aside I reached out and gripped the opened folds of his shirt. My hands were shaking with a blossoming new need of his touch.

"Greedy little bastard aren't you"? He lifted himself atop me. His limber legs swung around my waist, pinning me to the soiled sheets. My chances of escape were slim to none, but at this moment with his tongue snaking down my throat, escape was the furthest thing from my mind. He lifted his lips to mine, his eyes gleaming with a hunger only I could satisfy. I'm sure my own eyes reflected the same raw emotion and desire. The material of his jeans scratched my tender flesh roughly against the sensitive flesh of my stomach. A wave of rust tresses tickle my chin and forehead and he slowly pulled his face from mine to draw air between his succulent and bruised lips.

"L-Light"… I whisper.

Matt's POV-

How I craved for a cigarette. I missed the smoke curling it's grey tendrils down my throat and calming my shaking nerves. As the clock continued it's favored past time of ticking at a maddeningly slow pace, I noticed my nails had gotten significantly shorter, a la biting them.

"Mr. Jeevas"? Awakening from my haze, I to my best capability returned my attention to the lesson. What I found was not as pleasant as I'd hoped. The teacher appeared to be wishing me six feet under with her eyes and fellow students snickered at my inability to focus. Hypo-fucking-crites. Nonetheless I rested my head against my palm and in an annoyed tone responded.

"How can I assist you"?

"Well since you're so eager to 'assist' what is the atomic weight of Meranium"? I was in Old English Literature class, why was I being asked science questions? Though I being a genius I of course knew the answer.

"Nine point zero one". Her lips formed a tightly pinched line and she turned away from me. And that ladies and gents is why teachers don't generally associate themselves with the great Matthew Jeevas. I was far to much for them to handle, with my intelligence and charm being off the charts. Not to mention I was as modest to. Students silenced their annoying prattle and I smirked. Though it felt great to be top dog, I'd rather be with Mello.

Mello POV

I folded my arms across my chest and grinned. The entire pantry was ordered alphabetically and filed according to predicted date of expiration. I had far to much time on my hands… But to be fair, L had far to little organization skills. Taking a quick glance at the digital clock I noted I'd soon have to pick up Matt from school…

Taking my keys from the place I'd left them on the now stainless counter I enter the garage and start up my bike. L had disappeared long ago and I was without a clue to all the hiding spots Near had possibly hunkered down in. With my helmet fitted over my face I hit the gas and go.

The ride over gives me time to think… It seems I'm the girl in this relationship… I mean I stay home and clean all day, hell I even wear woman's clothing… While Matt's off doing his job at school and being a grease monkey in the garage… He even gets paid for doing that… I start to feel my pride as a gay man dwindle and I bite my lip. Tonight, I'm going to fuck him. I don't care if it's a Monday and he has school in the morning. I will drill his sorry white ass like there's no tomorrow. That'll show him who's the top dog around here, literally speaking.

He's waiting for me when I get there, his backpack slung over his shoulder like some kind of bastard. He's wearing headphones and trying to ignore two girls draping themselves like a pair of… Well drapes! I park the bike directly in front of him and his tacky whores and glare expectantly.

"Who's this"? God even their voices make me want to run over their feet adorned in Gucci shoes with my bike. I realize that it's kind of odd for even me to know what brand of shoes they wear… Behind my visor I clear my throat and narrow my eyes. Matt's getting it extra rough for this… I raise the black shield and flutter my eyes and in the most feminine and girly voice I can muster I reply…

"I'm Mattie-Kins' girlfriend". I thank the helmet for covering my manly sculpted cheek bones and jaw and the two girls who adorned Matt look floored. He shakes them off his shoulders and swings his leg over the bike, mounting it and mounting me. In his dreams….

"Hey baby"… He purrs, I in turn roll my eyes and rev the engine. We begin rolling forward, and once we're a safe distance from the town he begins speaking to me through the helmet.

"So what'd you do today"? He shouts over the noise and the wind.

"Organized the pantry to pure perfection. What about you"?

"Outsmarted the teacher".

"Good boy".


	11. Chapter 11

Mello's POV

I sat across the table from Matt in an awkward silence. I held a rubber band on my index and middle fingers and made scissoring motions with my fingers. Matt's dark green eyes studied me with a sexual intensity as a red blush flowered across his pale features. I continued to stretch the tight string, enjoying the heated and intense expressions that continued to grace his flushed face.

"M-Mello"? His voice cracked when he spoke to me, as he struggled to grasp his composure.

"Yes my dear Matthew"? I reply nonchalantly while turning my eyes to him.

"Mello are you trying to seduce me"?

"As a matter of face I am. I can tell it's working as well. Shall we retire to the bedroom"? Matt nods furiously, his dark red hair swinging back and forth violently. We push our chairs back, the legs scraping against the tiled floor of L's kitchen. Silently we walk upstairs our feet clambering noisily up the wooden steps to our bedroom. I lock the bedroom door and fold my arms over chest and look at him expectantly.

"What"? He asks sounding generally curious.

"Strip". I make sure audibly pop my letter p in that command. Matt's blush furiously deepens and he begins fumbling with the striped tail end of his long sleeved shirt. I sigh and stride to him; prying the criminal like cloth from his grasping fingertips I force it over his head and muss his hair. I whistle lowly, I didn't know Matt was as toned as he was. He wasn't a wall of muscle like I was; in fact he had a slight deposit of pudge in his lower stomach. Heh what a lazy ass, but otherwise Matt was pretty well built.

His hands found the zipper of my vest on my high collar and he slowly dragged it down. The sound dragging out in a long and painful noise, his eyes widened as my very muscular stomach was revealed.

"Like what you see Matthew"?

"You're a very attractive man Mello". His fingers curl beneath the shoulders of my vest, slowly inching it downward and eventually falling to the floor in a leathery heap. I pressed my hands against his pectoral muscles and push him onto his mattress. Our lips smash together in a bruising and passionate kiss, it is not romantic, nor is it beautiful. It is a wild and hungry fight for dominance. Our teeth began smashing together in a noisy pain as our mouths fall open and our tongues lace together in a sloppy and moist dance of desire.

Matt's POV

Mello's fingers crooked around the loops of my pants where a belt would normally rest. He began inching my jeans down my hips and knees till they lay in a pool of denim at the ground. The ache rested beneath the thin fabric of my blue boxers. The impressive and painfully stiff length continued to grow as Mello detached his mouth from mine and began suckling at my throat and collar bone. I shuddered at the feeling of heat and sliminess and whimpered at the cold once his mouth left. His lips trailed down my chest and stomach and stopped at my abdomen.

"W-Why'd you stop"? I whine and Mello turns his face to mine. His blue eyes gleam with a pure shining devilish nature and his lips turn in a wild and hungry grin.

"Because I am not going to suck you off Matt".

"You aren't"? I question

"No not at all". He suddenly grasps my waist and flips me over on my stomach. He then grasps the elastic of my boxers and quickly yanks them to my ankles.

"Mello what are you doing"!? I suddenly panic as a silence settles over the bedroom.

"I'm going to fuck you Matt".

Mello's POV

Matt's spine stiffens as silence settles over the two of us.

"You are"?

"Unless you scream rape, then yeah".

"Alright then, try to be gentle then". I grin and place my fingers in mouth, dampening them with my saliva. I plan to penetrate Matt, not split him in half. He lays completely naked before me and I'm about to get a feel of his virgin ass when he suddenly freezes.

"Wait Mello, you need to stop right now".

"What is it now"?

"Take off your pants and underwear. If you want to fuck me, you aren't going unzip your jeans and go. You're going to be completely naked when doing so". My mouth stretches into an even wider grin and I begin to take off my pants when his pale hand stops me. He's flipped over onto his stomach and he begins to tear off my pants.

"You go commando"? He asks as he's greeted with a hot length of flesh and blonde curled hairs.

"Bitch please; you can't wear these hot pants with underpants". I explain as Matt once more turns on his stomach, his lily white ass mine for the taking. I re-dampen my fingers and push them into the tight pinching hole of hot and constricting muscle. Matt whimpers in pain and discomfort as I add a third finger into his body. I begin probing my fingers, stretching the tight and constricted flesh. I scissor my fingers in a fashion mirroring the actions I had used with the rubber band prior to this event.

His body trembles and I ache with a throbbing desire to release my load into his body. Using the hand that is not rammed deep into the trenches of Matt's ass grasps his hot organ and I began toying with the tender flesh of his genitals. Matt groans, his voice rattles against the walls. What a pansy, I haven't even done anything yet. I suddenly remove my fingers from his heat and wipe the dampness against his cheeks.

"Are you going to do it now"?

"Yes, and without mercy". I raise myself to his entrance, and ram his insides with top speed. Our skin makes an echoing slapping sound as we begin to make love. It is not beautiful, it is primal and beastly. Matt begins howling with each violet thrust as I tore his innards apart.

"Mello… I'm going to c-cum"! Matt stammers out breathlessly. I grin, knowing I can hold out a few minutes longer. Matt appears to be moments away from toppling over the point of no return. I give a final thrust of his penis and he screams as a yellow fluid begins spilling wildly into my hand. Matt convulses, his head thrown back, his jaw agape as pleasured screams topple from his mouth. I soon realize it is my time of cumming. I release his genitals from my grasp and place them on his shoulders, sinking my nails into his pale flesh. My spine arches as heat and pleasure explodes from my abdomen and into the trenches of Matt's delicious and supple body. He topples to the bed, exhausted as I lay atop of him, my body drained of energy, and the heated liquid still dribbling from spaces of his body where we are no longer connected. I pull fully out of him; the sound is wet, disgusting and weirdly beautiful. Matt's green eyes have a pleasured glaze to them and I remove myself from the mount, stand before him, place my hands on my waist and glare.

"What"? He whines like a child begging his mother to allow him to sleep for five minutes more.

"Get up, now".

"Whyyy"?

"Because, I have to clean. This shit be nasty".

"Fuck you and your OCD".

"Well I and my OCD just fucked you".

"Always with the last word eh"?

"That is correct, bastard".


End file.
